Sweet Dreams
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: He was gone for good. At least, that's what she thought. ApolloThalia.


**This is nothing special. Just something I quickly wrote up. It was inspired by the song Sweet Dreams, the Sucker Punch version (that movie was stupid though, in my opinion. It was just really hard to follow). Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Dreams<strong>

She regretted it.

It had been a huge mistake. She hadn't even let him explain. But there could be no other explanation for what she saw. It was how it was.

Apollo had cheated on her.

After all the promises and _utter bullshit_ he had fed to her, he cheated on her. Thalia didn't even know who the girl was. Probably just a fling. Well fling or not, he'd lied to her. He'd destroyed her heart, stomped on it and tore it into tiny, unfixable pieces.

At the time and a month afterwards, she hated him. He may have been attractive, but he was a player and a liar. She was tired of people letting her down. She was tired of trusting people only to have them betray her.

It was cruel how fate played with her. Would she never fall in love and be happy? Would she forever be cursed to a life of always wanting more? Of always feeling like something was missing?

That night, she lay on her couch in her newly bought apartment. Thalia's head was leaning against the arm rest, her eyes barely open, staring at the plain white ceiling. Her body was motionless, but it ached from the fighting she'd done at Camp earlier in the day.

She missed him. Her heart ached for him. But nothing could forgive him of his treachery. She could never forget how he hurt her. But she still longed to hold him, to feel him, to _kiss him_. Gods, she missed his kisses. They always sent her to Elysium and back again. She needed him.

The daughter of Zeus swallowed thickly. She couldn't have him though. She was destined to never love and be loved. Only betrayed.

Before she knew it, her eyes had closed and she had fallen asleep. A little after midnight, she was awaken by a warm hand caressing her face softly. She cracked her eyes open, taking in the blurry image of the blonde man above her.

He ran his fingers down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, reveling in the familiar touch. She should have kicked him out and yelled at him. But she would allow herself this one night.

Apollo choked back tears that were threatening to fall. He was kneeling behind the arm rest where Thalia's head lay. His calloused hands ran over her face gently. He missed her so much. He was a fool to cheat on her.

The sun god licked his lips, swallowing hard. He felt Thalia's soft, tiny hands slowly rest on his larger ones, grasping them tightly. He was waiting for her to rebuke him and kick him out. But it never came. Instead, she merely leaned into his touch, whispering his name.

Slowly, without another thought, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Thalia felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach flip at the feel of his lips. She kissed him harder, urging him do to the same, but Apollo pulled back.

He didn't deserve after what he'd done to her. She needed someone she could depend on, someone who wasn't going to cheat on her. The thought was bitter to him, but he couldn't deny it or lie to himself. He'd hurt her.

Apollo placed soft, butterfly kisses on her jaw line, her forehead, and down her neck. Thalia was trembling now as tears silently and slowly poured down her face. She wanted to jump up and hug him and kiss him and love him. But she held herself back, because she could never forgive him for what he'd done.

Apollo's eyes shut tightly as he felt her tears. He pushed down the emotions threatening to break free. He nuzzled her neck, missing her familiar scent of evergreen and mint. He sighed deeply, his hot breath washing over her sensitive skin and causing goose bumps to rise.

"I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, his voice breaking.

Thalia's heart lurched for him. She was about to get up and stop him from leaving, just for the night, to experience again what they used to have. But before she could even breath in, his lips were on hers again in a desperate, harsh kiss. It was pleading and aching, pouring all his pain onto her.

She felt her eyes get heavy, and once again, she was fast asleep into a fitful slumber.

When she woke up the next morning, it was a cloudy, gloomy day. Thalia was curled up on the couch, the scent of Apollo engulfing her and mingling on the couch.

Once again, she regretted leaving Apollo.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, nothing special. I've been getting back into ApolloThalia though :D Usually the ideas I have about them are really mature and dark though...But I still get fluffy ideas too. You'll be seeing more one-shots of ApolloThalia here pretty soon! :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and review please!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
